The Clutz, The Elegant and The Stiff
by Kinishi-chan
Summary: A girl from Amity who can barely remain steady on her own two feet from clumsiness always smiling , An elegant girl from Erudite that just wants to fit in and a quiet, peaceful Abnegation girl who just couldn't fit in with her own faction-style. These three girls of all different sorts all come together into one faction, under one rule, one choice. This is the definition of chaos
1. Prologue

**The Clutz, The Elegant, And The Stiff**

**A Divergent Fan made Story.**

**Author's Note: Oh god, it here right now. If you wonder what this is... this is actually a roleplay my friend and I did a while ago and I felt like it'd be a nice Fanfiction story. So this is basically to see if you guys want me to continue this, please let me know!**

**Prologue:**

Everything faintly caresses my mind as I try to think about the other 5 factions, there was me... Abnegation. A faction who values selflessness, a peaceful, quiet serene, blissful community where nobody is better than another and nobody is jealous.

I thought of Erudite, our cold rivals... I could only think of a short brown haired girl, with an array of freckles with hardened eyes... I didn't know this girl but she just resembled Erudite with me...a male was behind her two, black hair with an handsome face... they discouraged ignorance and only prospered to be intelligent.

Then there was Amity, I pictured a warm, smiling girl, soft reddish curls folded neatly as playful eyes glanced at me... not a single freckle on her but such a warm complexion to tickle me.

Amity was all about peace and no war, they were always so comfortable and peace loving, caring people.

Condor... A hostile look glanced at me, more toxic, sicker green eyes glaring at me, what a handsome face though... dark hair softly laid in front of his eyes as layered bangs, a smirk rose on his lips as he wore a tuxedo and looked all elegant a proper, Condor... they couldn't tell a lie, all of it was business and everything respected the truth...

then finally Dauntless. A young man glanced down at me, dark hair, with deep navy blue eyes and a handsome striking appearing, he looked strict but that was how the Dauntless was... why do I give these factions such personal characteristics?

Who were these people that came into my head? I wasn't sure but I realized, I stared at my reflection way to long, I quickly ducked and glanced away, making sure my other brother Caleb hadn't spot me. In Abnegation we don't show ourselves off in flamboyant ways in public, plain gray clothes and a hood to cover our face, we all looked the same, no makeup, nothing special or essential, girls had hair always tried in buns and all we could have was watches. I made my way to the table bowing as I looked at my mother, she was so pretty... yet only I could see her deep beauty because she had to cover it up in the real life outside. "Good morning, mother" I murmured and she smiled

"Good morning, Beatrice"

Today I was going to school... I had a test to take... a test that would decide which function I make it in to... it was a dangerous test... which one did I want to be in? Honestly I can't even describe the tight clench in my stomach as something pleasant. The aptitude test... I wonder what I'll get into... one step in that test and it can change if I ever see my mother's pretty, soft face... or ever return to my home... I could only wonder as I pulled on my hood and shuffled out the door, ducking as I passed by... nobody should see me exploit myself that would be too selfish and conceited of me. "Oh hey, there stiff" came a couple sneers as I could feel hands grasp my back and push me forward with a sudden jolt. I just covered my face and hurried away, eyes burning into my back as I tried not to draw more attention than needed.

I glanced over my shoulder as I saw a Grey hood dash across the street. I rolled my eyes as a girl with long blond hair laughed at her and called her Stiff, because she was clearly Abnegation. I slowly moaned as I went to class with Soren close on my tail as he broke off to talk to his friends once I plopped down. Today was the aptitude test...HM, wonder where I'll end up...Probably Erudite, I mean I would probably end up killing myself if I ended up in the same faction as Winter. Well, guess I'll find out at lunch. The day went by so slowly as we approached lunch. I felt butterflies churn in my stomach, no stomach stop! There was nothing to be nervous about, I would do fine, I mean how bad could it be? I heard names called out to come in and take the aptitude test. Beatrice Prior and Serenity Normas. I lugged myself up and was forced to wait along with a girl with pure blond hair, a Grey hoodie and a plain face with a long narrow nose. Eventually I was led into a room and was sat in a chair. The aptitude test was going to begin soon, because some guy names Rodric from Candor came in to give me the test. "All right are you ready Serenity?" He muttered.

"Yes" I felt my lips murmur as I glanced at the large needle piercing my arm. I blinked as it reached my skin and before I could comprehend anything my world became a haze. I couldn't depict anything from light and dark and black and white...until everything appeared before me, it looked just like my classroom desks lined the room and I could hear Rodric's voice. "Pick one" And a large butcher's knife and cheese appeared before me. "Well I'm hungry...but knives...you know?" Serenity gently coiled her pale hand around the handle and traced the blade with her index finger. The cheese disappeared and I began to hear a growl from behind me. "Eh?" I craned my neck to see a large dog...maybe a pit-bull? Yeah looks like a pit-bull, his teeth were bared and lips drawn back in a snarl with menacing eyes. "Oui, puppy come and kill me, I won't mind I mean it's not like I have this knife here or anything" Serenity leaned forward reaching her hand out for the dog, that's when he lunged for her face. "NEIN" She exclaimed shooting her hand out to throw him aside and quickly throwing her knife in his neck watching him bleed out until death consumed him. "Alright, that's plenty" I heard Rodric's voice and I groggily opened my eyes to the room filled with mirrors and Rodric beside me muttering as he looked through his notes. "Seems your test points to Dauntless Serenity. If you want to succeed I was hope you join them" he explained as he hoisted her out of the chair. "D-dauntless? You're kidding right?" Serenity tried laughing that off. "Not kidding, at all" He chuckled. I widened my eyes, the one faction I wouldn't mind being in...Only one problem, Winter is there.

I could only shortly look behind me before I saw a girl with an abundance of curly reddish hair come in after me... hmm... Amity, by the clothes... I guess I won't see her anytime soon. I quickly left.

"Name?"

"Double Cheese Burger"

"Excuse me?" Rodric glared and the girl's face heated up "I was hungry so that was the first thing that came to mind... sorry I'm Renae Vernade". "Alright, you ready Renae?" Rodric asked and Renae plopped on the chair whacking the side of her hip on the metal bar causing her to bite her lip "ABSOLUTELY" she strained out in pain. Rodric shuffled away his lips twitching as he kept in his laughter he injected the needle into her and everything went hazy.

Renae stood in this pure white room she glanced around "Man we need some refurnishing and a thing called color in this room would gladly be appreciated" she murmured as in front of her was cheese, and a knife. She grabbed the knife and stabbed the cheese with it that was when she heard a growl.

"OH IT'S A DOG, I SPEAK DOG, WATCH OUT GUYS"

She went down to the dog's height on her knees "Meow...oh wait, shit...wrong animal... WOOF, WOOF... UH YES... POODLE TO YOU TOO" The dog glanced at her it's eyebrows raised slightly. "UH, HUSKY, HUSKY, WOOF, WOOF, BOWOW FINE LOOKING GENT YOU ARE... I MEAN WOOF". Renae blinked as the dog even looked like it was laughing, why was everything laughing? She grabbed the knife she had with the cheese stabbed through it and began to eat the cheese "Sup, dog" she murmured as when she went to give the dog the cheese she accidently stabbed it in the eye. "OH GOD, I'M.. OH GEEZ...UH...UH" she went to pull out the knife but ended up digging it in deeper and the dog collapsed. She could hear laughing from above her as she woke up and Rodric was covering his mouth "I had a lot of boring as hell tests today but that... that just made my day". Renae blushed "I...try?" Rodric snorted as he gained himself "Since you took the knife first and supposively 'killed' the dog you belong in Dauntless". Renae blinked "Alright, thank you". Renae pushed the door open and stumbled her way out trapping her foot between the enclosed doors. She shrieked as she shoved her foot towards her and tugged out of the way, enclosing Rodric's chuckles behind the door.

Before I could comprehend the entire day, it was the next day, and the most important day of supposedly our lives. The choosing ceremony. I and Soren followed our faction through the doors and cast off glares and looks at the Abnegation. Amity followed in then Candor and last to show up was unsurprisingly Dauntless. The order went alphabetical so we were a bit towards the end. I was slightly ahead of Soren sense I was a minute older. "Damn..Soren, this might be the last time we see each other in a long time" I whipped my head around as my brown hair whacked him in the nose. He glanced at me with his hazel eyes and black hair falling in his eyes. "Yeah, it might be...But there's always visiting day if we end up in different factions." He suggested. "Oh, like I'd visit your sorry ass" I smirked at him. "Don't pretend you won't miss my glorious butt cheeks" He nudged her forward with a grin. Serenity couldn't help but laugh as he sloshed his cheeks back and forth. "Yes, because I totally am going to dread the moment when I have to blow them a kiss goodbye" She stuck out her bottom lip. ""Why not give them one last smooch before you go?" He wrapped his arm around her. "OH, ABSOLUTELY" Serenity quietly yelled. "I'll just twerk it over for you" Soren laughed along with her. "It amazes me we consider ourselves Erudite" Serenity muttered as she looked Soren up and down. "Well you know, we're smart ones ain't we?" He pushed her forward leaving her with a smile and a small twerk as she was on the stage. "Serenity Normas" The announcer announced. She took her slip of paper and took a deep breath. Looking into the crowd seeing her sister, her light brown hair tightly wrapped in a bun on the back of her head, dark eyeliner around her eyes and a short jet black dress against her body. She was definitely Dauntless, and then I looked and saw my mother's light brown hair sharper features and step dad's dirty blonde hair and thin face. I took a deep breath and threw my paper in Dauntless's cup and watched it burn as I stepped over to the cheering dauntless. I looked up and saw Soren glance at me with a bright smile as he threw his in Erudite's. This would be the last time in a long time I saw him...

I watched as an abundance of fiery red hair bounced over as the name "Renae Vernade" was called, oh it was the girl before! She walked up to the stage, her foot stumbled on the step and she fell face first on the stage getting uproar of laughter from all factions and even a few from Abnegation. Renae blinked as she took her paper and dropped it into Dauntless, my jaw gaped open as there were even a couple cheers and hoots from Dauntless for her beautiful performance. She got beside me in the Dauntless line, she was puny compared to me, I could finally see her features a bit better, soft curly fiery red hair, and a nice pale flawless skin, a warm expression with some nice, light colored, lips and green cat-like eyes. Eyes seemed to burn into her through a bit of chuckling and finally the ceremony was over. "Hey there!" I tried to sound enthusiastic as I glanced downwards at Renae who looked up at me. "Hi!" she waved... already got with the program; well this should be generally easy. She had soft red and yellow colors on, a nice red skirt that twirled in the wind and a yellow sweater compared to my blue shirt and blue skirt that was almost like a school uniform. I saw Renae was talking to a brown haired girl who was a lot taller than her and even me... if I became Dauntless I need to keep up with the crowd. "H-hey..." I said and Renae turned over, her bouncy curls flailed with her. "Hell-" Renae tripped over her foot again and knocked the poor brown haired girl right over. "Clutz!" the girl snorted but a soft smile warmed up on her face as she couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Hiya!" Renae clambered over towards me, even though she knew I was one Abnegation it didn't take her any hesitation to shake my hand rapidly like a hyper child. "I'm Renae" I chuckled "I know, I'm sure it won't be easy to forget you". Renae scratched her behind her ear "Huh... I guess so..." she laughed and I felt my cheeks tense up as I let out a soft smile... I can't continue being so shy maybe I can use her help. "Alright listen up!" came a voice as some sort of guy stood up in front, I couldn't see his face but he was heavily covered with tattoos "Follow me, and get on the train, there's a huge gap so if you don't jump properly you don't pass initiation". "Well that's a bit harsh" the brown haired girl said and Renae shrugged "I just hope I don't smash my face into the cement" "You will" came a male's voice. "That makes me feel ensured" Renae frowned as we rushed to the train. I watched as the Dauntless born leaped without any trouble as the train was literally hovering above us. One girl actually didn't make it, her sprawled body laid on the ground, her limbs broken and cracked in deformed angles. I watched as the Erudite girl flopped on her stomach and reeled herself in. "Go, Stiff, I'll be right behind you!" Renae smirked and I felt her boost me up as I crawled in. "Come on Renae!" Renae nodded as she leaped up and missed and the train began to move faster. "Renae!" I hollered as I held out my hand. "CALM DOWN, I GOT THIS... I'M A PROFESS-" Renae's arm gripped onto the handle and suddenly the train began to move faster and faster. "Renae's tight clenched knuckles tensed as the train began to move fast. "RENAE!" I yelled and Renae grinned as her cheeks were tugged back by the pressure and air rushing at her. Everybody laughed as Renae hung on to the handle as the train rushed and roared, her little nimble body was being tugged and her hip kept slamming against the side of the train.

**"AMITY GIRL, what are you doing outside the train!?"**

Came one conductor's voice and Renae just slowly tugged so her face appeared from behind the door

_"BEEEEEEIIINNNNNNNGGGG AAAAWEEESSSOOOOOOOME"_ she said her voice jagged because her cheeks were flopping in the wind.

What an interesting group already, huh?


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To Dauntless

**Author's Note: Hello! So, since this is a roleplay if your favorite character is Tris, then... I'm sorry but she didn't really play a big role. I'd also love reviews to tell me what I should input or what I should do. I also would need help on pairings, so that'd be greatly appreciated. Enjoy~!**

"Oh _MAN!_ IF I PULL YOU IN YOU ARE THEN NAMED MY BEST FRIEND" The brown haired girl laughed as she hauled R in. "O-O-OW" She squeaked as she flopped inside. "Thanks" she let out a long breath of tiredness. "Don't mention is Amity" She smirked at her. "So, what's your name?" R asked excited. "Serenity" She let out a breath. "OH that's a pretty name!" R smiled at her.

The conductor rolled his eyes. "OK, you all have passed initiation so far, it will be continued once we reach our base" He dismissed them as they all collapsed to the floor. "So...You don't seem like the type to be in Dauntless" Serenity wondered aloud. "Why?" R asked so innocently. "Because you're clumsier than a man staring at boobs" She rolled her eyes."Since when do you use that kind of language!?" The abnegation girl snapped. "Uh, sense me and my brother started using it" She muttered in response. "Ohhh, you have a brother? What's he like?" R asked curiously. "He sort of reminds me of you, smart, ditsy and clumsy." Serenity pointed at her.

"Oh lookie! Here it's my little sister~"

Came a high pitched squeal from behind them. R looked over her shoulder to look at the girl. "Oh no" Serenity huffed as she stared into the ceiling slowly turning around. "HIYA!" R waved rapidly in her face. "Got a lot of spirit, don't you there?" She huffed. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" R begged. "Winter...HER sister" She nudged Serenity. "Oh yes because i love the name HER" Winter laughed. Looking back at her buddy before turning to R. "I see you've made a friend fairly quickly, how...unique of you" Winter slowly whispered in a seductive voice. "Well I was always considered. I smell smoke" R stopped her thought at the smell of smoke. "Serenity why am I not surprised you've become friends with an Amity girl who can't keep her attention on one sentence at a time and a bland dull stiff" Winter nudged her. "OUI, I will be friends with whoever I want, and haven't even declared the Stiff as my friend so shoo" Serenity bumped her with her hip so she would walk away slowly. "Tata~" Winter waved. "BYEBYE...again I smell smoke...or is that bacon..." R muttered.

"You have the best attention span".

"Thank you!"

"Now fellows, you must jump off this building and plummet down below who knows what awaits you" the conductor almost said in a teasing amused voice. As people shuddered in fear and started to back away. "I got this... I got this" came Rayne's voice and everybody glared at her as she stepped up and began to slowly step backwards ready to launch herself.

"Well, see you at the bottom!"

She grinned as she was about to launch herself off but she tripped on the edge and ended up tumbling down

_**OW**_

_**EE**_

_**OW**_

_**OUFF**_

_**ENGH**_

You heard her as her body smashed right along the side of the building all the way down. Serenity chuckled as Rayne's body was swallowed up by the engulfing darkness, Rayne landed on the next and groaned.

_"Best...Landing...ever"_

She muttered as she glanced up to see a slightly tanned hand, it looked muscular like a man's she took it gruffly and a handsome young man hauled her up.

_"The first jumper is Amity, eh?"_

Rayne brushed herself off "Mm, yes... problem?" she said and the guy held up his hands in defense "No, not typically, I could just hear you landing from all the way up at the top". "_WELL SORRY FOR TRIPPING DURING LAUNCHING_" she snapped the guy just shrugged "Anyways, what's your name, you only get to pick once". Rayne blinked "Well I hate words... so how about R?"

"Just R?" he blinked and she nodded "Just R, nothing more and nothing less". "Alright, R" the guy nodded as he shoved her forward. "Don't go tripping over towards the rooms now" he snorted and R waved her hand casually "No promises".

Just then came in landing Serenity, who tumbled on the ground "Ahh, net... classic" The same guy hauled her up, his dark brown hair and his deep blue eyes were perplexing

"Name, Erudite?".

"Serenity"

Serenity murmured "Did that klutz, land, safely?" The guy blinked "Oh, R? Yeah she landed... just fine" he scoffed and Serenity chuckled. "Alright" and rushed after to find her friend, then came in Abnegation, who fell on her head

"Hey, Stiff, name?"

"Tris".

"Go"

he muttered and introduced the others before slowly following after the last ones, a crooked tooth girl and a snooty Candor boy.

Everyone was waiting for that guy to come in and start his lecture or whatever he was there to do so me and R got to talking.

"So are you excited?"

R smiled. Serenity lifted her chin. "I could consider myself excited although I would really rather go for some skittles" She said dully. R for once raised an eyebrow."Why skittles?" She asked.

"Because I want to embrace my inner rainbow" She explained as bluntly as she could.

"So you're lesbian?" R asked bluntly and a bit too loud.

"No, that's not what I meant at all!"

"_Well you did say you wanted to embr_-"

"NEVERMIND".

The man from before slowly walked up towards the center, he had spiked up tufts of dark brown hair, with deep navy blue eyes that seemed cold and sharp as flint. He paced around before stopping abruptly.

"My name is Four; I am your instructor for the time being".

The guy seemed to scrunch his face annoyed as he continued "And yes, as in the _number_ Four, if I get that question one more time I'm going to shoot somebody in the face" everybody remained silent as Four continued. "There will be 3 tests, and if you chicken out of any of them or get last place you're eliminated and Factionless. You will learn how to use a gun, fight and come over your fears if you are to be a true Dauntless". Four's sharp eyes turned to see R was giggling over something so he walked over towards her and simply rested his elbow on her head using her as a rest. "As I was saying"

"H-he.." R began but Four completely ignored her, Tris remained silent as Four continued explaining his job position and what was to be expected. As he finished he told us to go ahead, Serenity blinked as she waited for R to catch up but as soon as R went to move Four gripped her arm. He hissed "So, what was so funny about what I've said?" he asked one thin eyebrow raised and R shrugged "I wasn't laughing at you". Four huffed "Then what the hell were you laughing at?" R blinked "I don't know, the Stiff was making some amusing faces". Four grunted aggravated as he let go of R and R walked over towards Serenity who looked curious. R shrugged and Four slugged after them, gripping his hair slightly as they all walked into the building they were to stay at.

There were thin, crumbling, dangerous paths which weren't blocked by railings, a raging river flowed across slightly as they reached the chasm. Everybody peered around, a pair of ugly snorts and snickers came from the other side of The Stiff as R and Serenity turned to see a girl who looked like, an elephant sat on her nostrils. She was right beside a dark haired male who towered over her, sharp, green eyes that were slanted and narrowed into devious slits. A devious smile planted on his lips, as he looked like he was surrounding by two lackeys.

"_Molly, don't converse with the Stiff, you might forget how to function_".

The boy sneered and the elephant nostrils girl snorted. The Stiff frowned as she remained silent just looking at the girl, her crooked teeth pulled into a wretched smile. Serenity knew these two, the guy with the green eyes was Peter, the fatter guy was Drew and the crooked tooth rat was Molly.

"Why don't you stop picking on her?" Serenity asked her eyes narrowed as R followed behind her, like a little kid considering the height difference was grand.

Peter narrowed his eyes, a frown replaced his prominent smirk and his eyebrows slowly lowered themselves.

"_Who the hell are you?"_


End file.
